Putus
by kuroyukidesu
Summary: "Aku ingin kita putus, Asano-kun." / Asano lebih memilih diperintah untuk terjun bebas dari atap gedung Kunugigaoka ketimbang mendengar rentetan kata yang terlontar dari mulut sang kekasih. / "Tapi, kenapa..?" [Gakushuu/Karma.]


Asano Gakushuu dan Akabane Karma sedang pergi kencan di sebuah _café_ yang berada tak jauh dari tempat keduanya menuntut ilmu. Saat ini, keheningan yang merajai– membiarkan pasangan dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata tersebut bisa menikmati hidangan masing-masing.

"Asano-kun," Tiba-tiba saja, Akabane Karma memanggil sang kekasih dengan suara yang datar.

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Cangkir yang masih penuh dengan cairan hitam pekat diletakkan. Pandangannya lurus ke arah sepasang iris merkuri. "Ada apa?"

Hening sesaat diantara keduanya. Kemudian, sang surai merah membuka mulut untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin kita putus, Asano-kun."

Jika boleh jujur, Asano lebih memilih diperintah untuk terjun bebas dari atap gedung Kunugigaoka ketimbang mendengar rentetan kata yang terlontar dari mulut sang kekasih.

* * *

 **Putus.**

[Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei]

 **Warning:** shonen-ai, plot pasaran, gaje, (maybe) ooc, typo(s), etc.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tapi, kenapa..?" Suara Asano Gakushuu terdengar begitu kebingungan. Oh, ayolah, siapa yang tidak bingung jika kekasih tercinta tiba-tiba saja meminta untuk memutuskan hubungan?

"Tidak ada alasannya– sama seperti dirimu yang mencintaiku tanpa alasan, Asano-kun."

Mulut Asano sedikit ternganga. Bingung kuadrat– begitu yang dialami sang Asano muda. "Tidak ada alasannya? Sama sekali?"

Terdengar suara helaan nafas berat dari Karma. "Ya, sama sekali tidak beralasan. Aku hanya ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini denganmu, Asano-kun. Hanya itu saja."

Melihat sang kekasih tidak berkutik, Karma lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang manik violet ke sekotak susu stroberi di sampingnya.

Si surai jingga mulai memutar otak jeniusnya– memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan alasan Karma untuk putus dengannya.

 _Apa yang salah denganku?_ Asano bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tidak dapat menemukan alasan sang kekasih sama saja dengan kehilangan predikat murid berotak cemerlang dan bermasa depan cerah– sekiranya begitu pola pikirnya.

Karena tidak ada respon yang berarti dari pihak Asano, Karma memutuskan untuk berdiri dari kursinya. Suara deritan kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki Karma tersebut membuat Asano Gakushuu tersentak, menjauhkannya sesaat dari berbagai spekulasi yang muncul di dalam kepalanya.

Iris merkuri berotasi malas. "Tak ada yang ingin kukatakan lagi. Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal, Asano-kun," ucap si surai merah masih dengan nada bicara yang datar. Kemudian, ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi sang kekasih.

Tanpa diduga sebelumnya oleh si merah, tangannya ditahan kuat-kuat oleh Asano. "Karma, jangan pergi. Kumohon." Suara Asano terdengar begitu lirih di indra pendengar Karma.

Masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan sang kekasih, Asano mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, "Coba kau pikirkan baik-baik keputusanmu sebelumnya. Aku yakin, kau pasti benar-benar mengerti bahwa aku.. ngg.." bola matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri– berusaha mencari-cari alasan. "..bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu! Ya, aku sangat mencintaimu Akabane Karma!"

Topeng wajah datar yang sedari tadi dikenakan oleh Karma nyaris saja terlepas. Ia nyaris mengeluarkan tawanya setelah mendengar alasan sang kekasih– namun masih sukses tertahan.

"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu," tambah Asano kemudian.

Kata-kata bermakna ejekan nyaris dilontarkan Karma. Namun, ia masih sadar situasi. Karma memilih untuk tidak menambah masalah.

Kening si merah berkerut samar, menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. "Tunggu sebentar, sejak kapan kau mulai membaca buku-buku koleksi sekertarismu itu?"

 _Ketahuan juga ternyata_. Si jingga berusaha untuk tetap _stay cool_ – walaupun ia sadar bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak terlihat _cool_ dalam situasi ini.

Genggaman pada pergelangan tangan dilepaskan, namun beralih menuju bahu si surai merah. Asano mencengkram bahu kekasihnya sehingga membuat Karma sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar meminta permohonan maaf darimu sebesar-besarnya atas kesalahan-kesalahan yang pernah kulakukan padamu sebelumnya." Putra ketua dewan Kunugigaoka menunduk dalam. Ia benar-benar serius dengan permohonan maafnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu minta maaf ataupun memaafkan, karena tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan," jawab Karma enteng.

Berbanding terbalik dengan respon Karma yang santai-santai saja, Asano justru panik. Kepala didongakkan secepat cahaya, membuat sepasang iris violet dan merkuri kembali bertukar pandangan.

"Lalu, kenapa..? Kenapa kau memutuskan hubungan ini begitu saja; tanpa alasan yang jelas?"

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, bukan? Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki alasan untuk memutuskan hubungan kita. Aku hanya ingin putus. Itu saja."

Jawaban tersebut sama sekali tidak mencapai kata 'memuaskan'– terutama untuk si Asano muda.

"Apakah karena aku kurang pintar? Sehingga diriku tidak sebanding denganmu?"

Karma mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, tercengang dengan kata-kata Asano. Namun, ia cepat-cepat menimpali, "Walaupun kau pernah kalah dariku sekali, itu bukan berarti kamu kurang pintar, hanya saja–"

"Atau karena aku kurang tampan? Sehingga kau tidak mau berjalan berdampingan denganku?" Asano menyampaikan perkiraan lainnya, memotong kalimat Karma sebelumnya.

Karma memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kekasihnya saat ini. "Tentu saja bukan, Asano-kun. Aku–"

"Atau mungkin, karena aku terlalu sibuk? Sehingga kita tidak punya waktu berduaan?" lagi-lagi, Asano memotong perkataan Karma dan menyampaikan perkiraan lainnya.

"Bukan begitu, Asa–"

"Atau karena–"

Kalimat yang belum selesai diucapkan, tapi tiba-tiba saja dipotong oleh pihak yang lain memang sangat menyebalkan– begitulah pemikiran Karma. Dan, hal tersebut dilakukan secara berulang-ulang pula.

Kesabaran Akabane Karma sudah mencapai batasnya. Meja tak berdosa terdekat digebrak dengan keras. "BISAKAH KAU DENGARKAN AKU SEBENTAR?!"

Tak hanya fokus Asano yang teralihkan padanya, namun seluruh pengunjung _café_ tempat mereka menjejakkan kaki. Lelaki bersurai jingga tersebut otomatis terdiam. Mulut yag semula terbuka, hendak menyampaikan berbagai spekulasi lainnya, kembali tertutup rapat.

"Kau butuh alasan? Baiklah, akan kuberitahukan alasannya."

Jantung Asano berdegup kencang. Ia berusaha menyiapkan batinnya untuk menerima alasan yang akan disampaikan kekasihnya tersebut. Rupanya, tidak hanya sang ketua osis Kunugigaoka yang penasaran dengan kelanjutan kalimat si merah. Diam-diam, seluruh pengunjung _café_ ikut menyaksikan drama dadakan tersebut.

Dengan kepala tertunduk, lelaki bermarga Akabane tersebut menjawab, "Sebenarnya Asano-kun, aku terserang sebuah virus; aku menderita penyakit."

Iris violet membola. Asano tidak bisa berkata-kata sementara Karma melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku memintamu untuk putus denganku juga demi kebaikanmu!" Karma setengah berteriak. Si surai jingga masih tidak memberi respon.

"Aku meminta untuk memutuskan hubungan kita, karena aku takut kau akan kerepotan suatu hari nanti– suatu hari saat penyakitku sudah parah. Aku juga takut kau akan tertular penyakitku ini– semuanya pasti akan bersedih jika seorang Asano Gakushuu menderita sebuah penyakit. Aku juga takut jika suatu hari nanti kau akan menganggapku lemah tak berdaya, hanya karena keluar-masuk rumah sakit. Aku juga takut–"

Karma meremas kuat-kuat celananya. Bibirnya digigit, berusaha agar tangisnya tidak meleleh keluar.

"–Kau akan meninggalkanku karena kondisiku yang begitu mengenaskan. Aku lebih baik merasakan rasa sakit karena ditinggalkan sekarang, daripada merasakan kebahagiaan sekarang dan rasa sakit diakhir. Untuk kali ini saja, bisakah kau–"

Asano spontan menarik tubuh Karma kedalam pelukannya. "Memang siapa bilang aku akan meninggalkanmu yang memiliki penyakit?"

Sang surai merah tersentak. Namun, ia memilih untuk tidak merespon apapun dan menunggu kelanjutan kalimat sang kekasih.

"Aku mencintaimu bukan karena fisik ataupun kepintaranmu. Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah _**dirimu**_. Karena kau adalah Akabane Karma." Asano mulai membelai puncak kepala si merah.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Setan Merah. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, bukan ada apanya."

Tangan Karma mulai membalas pelukan si surai jingga. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Lipan."

Senyum kemenangan terukir di wajah rupawan Asano Gakushuu. "Jadi, kita tidak jadi putus, kan?"

Karma mengangguk kecil di dalam pelukan sang dominan. Keduanya pun saling mengeratkan pelukan satu sama lain.

Masa bodoh dengan tatapan tidak suka dari seisi _café_. Keduanya sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang penting, mereka tidak jadi putus. Asano dan Karma tetap menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

* * *

 **A/N:**

*sek sek, tak ngguwu disik* HAHAHAH– #ditimpuk

Halo penghuni kapal AsaKaru. Ini fic AsaKaru pertamaku, maaf atas ke-OOC-an mereka berdua disini /sungkem.

Hanya kekurangan asupan otp kesayanganku ini. Ada yang buatin fic asakaru, gak? /sapa lu

Maaf bila ada typo atau kata yang tidak berkenan /kedip

* * *

 **Omake:**

Tiba-tiba saja, Asano teringat sesuatu yang sebelumnya terlupakan.

"Karma." Yang dipanggil menoleh sebagai jawaban. "Memangnya kamu menderita penyakit apa?"

Karma memalingkan wajahnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba peduli begitu? Tumben banget."

Bola mata Asano berotasi malas. "Tentu saja karena aku adalah kekasihmu. Sudahlah, cepat beritahukan saja. Semakin cepat mengobati semakin baik."

"Entahlah. Aku belum memeriksakannya ke dokter agar mendapat keputusan yang pasti."

"Hah?"

"Anak-anak kelas E yang memberitahuku. Mereka bilang bahwa virus yang menyerangku ini merupakan virus yang sering menyerang remaja seusia kita."

Asano semakin penasaran. "Apa nama virusnya?"

" _Chuunibyou_. Menurut murid-murid kelas E, itulah nama virus yang menyerangku," penjelasan Karma membuat lawan bicaranya mengejapkan mata dua kali.

Chuunibyou _?_ Chuunibyou _yang itu?_

Asano berjanji akan memberikan penghargaan kepada murid-murid kelas 3E yang berhasil menjahili kekasihnya– yang notabene adalah makhluk terjahil diantara yang terjahil.

Itupun jika Asano tidak mati tertawa setelah ini.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mind to Review? ;)**_


End file.
